


涩.戒瘾

by mmMaramm



Category: chengkuncpf
Genre: M/M, 丞坤 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmMaramm/pseuds/mmMaramm
Summary: #ooc 全文3000+





	涩.戒瘾

**Author's Note:**

> #ooc 全文3000+

人人都知道，蔡徐坤是这一带的校霸，打架，旷课，考零分，那都是基本操作。且不说这，说说蔡徐坤所在的学校吧，那可是大名鼎鼎的复日，无叔学子挤破头都想进的，众星拱月的重点大学。可是这样的大学偏偏就出了蔡徐坤这么样的一个人，而且还有一大帮子追随者。校长当然不可能坐视不理，但是经过多次和蔡徐坤本人交谈之后发现，蔡徐坤并不是他想象中的那种粗暴无理，他甚至查了入学档案，震惊地发现蔡徐坤是以全校第一的成绩考进来的。最终迫于家长们对于大学校风及各种不满，校长只能亲自央求蔡徐坤回去上课，就算是睡觉也好，而蔡徐坤也只能答应，毕竟他不想让自己的混蛋老爸知道这些破事，不过他提出了要求：换老师。

当蔡徐坤的小弟们大跌眼镜地发现他开始准时到校时新老师已经走了进来。

“大家好，我是你们新来的数学老师，首先简单的介绍一下我自己，我叫范丞丞。”听到这蔡徐坤抬起头打量了一下范丞丞……实在想不出用什么形容他，玉树临风？风流倜傥？这些好像还远远不够。“蔡徐坤……蔡徐坤同学是哪位？”蔡徐坤这才清醒过来，勉强喊了个“到”。

正所谓不喊不知道，一喊吓一跳。虽然说蔡徐坤是校霸没错，但他本人长的也是一等一的好看，可是校内公认的校草。当初有多少女生是为了他才来报的这个班可想而知，好不容易听到这个名字自然一片尖叫。范丞丞虽然是第一天来，但是这种场面他可是见多了“大家都安静一下。回到自己的座位上，后面的女生就不要再朝前看了，要开始上课了，还没安静下来的同学期末考试扣50分，60分及格。”范丞丞淡淡的说着，没什么表情也没有刻意放大音量，但是这番话大起作用。

蔡徐坤听完了整整一堂课。内容十分精辟，言语措辞都很到位，甚至比校内的老教授们还要独到，一针见血……当然，颜值也是有加分的。下课以后，范丞丞扫视了一下整个教室，然后开口道“蔡徐坤同学麻烦来一下的我办公室，其他同学可以走了。”

蔡徐坤跟着范丞丞来到了办公室。作为校长特别聘请来解决问题学生的老师，他拥有一间独立的办公室，令众老师羡慕。“想毕你也知道我找你来是为什么，所以我希望你以后可以准时来上每一堂课，至少是我的每一堂课。好吗？”蔡徐坤嘴上说着答应，眼睛直勾勾地盯着范丞丞看，可能他连自己说了什么都不知道。

自从这天以后，范丞丞的课蔡徐坤没有一节是不听的，不仅不迟到还经常早到，也不怎么去惹事生非了，甚至为了考试经常复习到很晚。

终于有一天小鬼看不下去了，他把正在狼吞虎咽的蔡徐坤拉到食堂角落，问“哥你是不是最近有点困难？”蔡徐坤不懂他什么意思，一脸懵。小鬼搓了搓手指，用一种怪异的表情看着蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤愣了两秒“你想什么呢！你坤哥我像是缺钱的人吗？”小鬼也傻了“坤哥我看你天天复习都不出来跟我们玩了，难道不是为了那点……奖学金？？”蔡徐坤无奈地看着小鬼“想什么呢！你坤哥我就不能好好学习一下嘛，好歹是全校第一考进来的……真是，也不知道每天在想什么……”一边说着一边往自己嘴里塞饭。

只听见那边一群女生突然开始各种娇羞地叫着“范老师，来这里坐！唉，范老师”蔡徐坤头都不用抬就知道一定是范丞丞来了。只见一人走过来一屁股在他面前的椅子上坐下，小鬼一见这架势，溜得比兔子还快。蔡徐坤不可置信地咽下了卡在喉咙里的饭抬起头道“范老师，有事吗？”那端庄的样子仿佛狼吞虎咽的人不是他一样。

范丞丞将一切尽收眼底“没什么，只是快要期末考了，我希望你能考好一点，这样我也好给校长一个交代。”蔡徐坤敏锐地捕捉到了对方一闪而过的微笑“那……如果我考好了，老师有什么奖励吗？”

范丞丞没有料到对方会有这样的回答“看情况吧，只要不要太过分，我就答应……不过你得考到年级前5。”蔡徐坤一听喃喃道“范老师，真狠啊”没想到对方听到了这句话“彼此彼此”末了还填上了一个礼貌的微笑。

经过期末考试，表彰大会和家长会的反复折磨，终于要放假了。蔡徐坤这回也是卯足了一股劲，一下子又坐回了他年级第一的宝座，在表彰大会上也是万众瞩目，其中无数人的目光差点将他戳出洞来，然而他并不在意这一切。

正当范丞丞整好公文包准备打开办公室的门离开的时候，他发现蔡徐坤正站在外面。“蔡徐坤同学有事吗？”蔡徐坤一看就知道范丞丞忘了约定“老师啊，说好的约定，你可不许反悔啊。”范丞丞这才想起来“你想要什么?”受到校长表扬并被评为骨干教师的范丞丞看起来心情还不错。蔡徐坤似乎沉默了一会儿，似是思考着什么，又像话到了嘴边却又说不出口。

就在范丞丞都快要睡着的时候，他终于等到了蔡徐坤的回复。来人是这么说的“范丞丞……”听到这范丞丞刚想说要尊重老师就被打断了“我喜欢你好久了，跟我在一起吧。”

此刻的范丞丞看起来真的很震惊，连本来握在手上准备放进去的圆珠笔都吓掉了“你……认真的？”蔡徐坤直言不讳“你觉得我像是在开玩笑吗？”确实他的眼里一点玩笑感都没有。

“好巧。我也喜欢你好久了。”现在位置互换，震惊对象成了蔡徐坤。

范丞丞没有骗他，蔡徐坤沉迷于他外貌的同时，他也沉溺在蔡徐坤的美貌之中。你说怎么有人能长的那么好看。

范丞丞发誓这是他度过的最漫长，也是最短暂的一个假期。蔡徐坤为了培养感情在假期的头几天就写好了令无数学生烦恼的作业，并且找到了各种时间约范丞丞出去。逛街，看电影，吃饭。无非就是这些。

即使与他相处了整整一个暑假，范丞丞丝毫没有倦怠感。范丞丞也曾经有过几任男朋友，无一不是因为看厌了或者感情淡了而分手。在旁人看来他就是个渣男。可是蔡徐坤不一样。他发现无论跟蔡徐坤在一起多久他都不会觉得厌烦，就像是上瘾了一样。蔡徐坤每天都能给他不同的新鲜感，这种感觉不仅仅只是来自不同的香水味，更是来自蔡徐坤本身。他就是一块宝藏。蔡徐坤也是乐得其所。因此他们牵过手，接过吻，甚至做过。不止一次。

美好的暑假终究还是过去了，现在的他们面临着一个很大的问题。范丞丞本就是校长找来解决蔡徐坤这个问题学生的，那么现在问题解决了，范丞丞也没必要留在这里了。蔡徐坤当然不会允许才热恋几个月的恋人就这么一走了之，风风火火地操起老本行，去找校长闹事。

范丞丞最终还是没能留下来，他没有告诉蔡徐坤。虽然校长答应了将他留下来，傻子都知道这只是为了骗蔡徐坤。可是蔡徐坤信了。

校园里响彻着清校铃声，所有教室都锁上了门。对了，今天是周五。范丞丞一路拉着蔡徐坤的手来到了教室，用钥匙打开了已经锁上的门，带蔡徐坤进来的同时顺便带上了门。走到最后一排，拉上教室落地窗的窗帘。蔡徐坤明白了他要做什么。他从来没在教室做过，欲望驱使着他兴奋起来。

随即而来的是范丞丞的吻，他的吻技并不是很好，青涩中带了些粗暴，这是蔡徐坤喜欢的。只是这个吻与往常不太一样，甜蜜中参杂了些苦涩。他伸出舌头撬开蔡徐坤的贝齿，缠绕着蔡徐坤的舌尖，并不断地加深着这个吻。蔡徐坤感到身体一阵酥麻，早已柔成了一滩水。范丞丞的唇逐渐离开蔡徐坤的唇，不断向下摸索着，在白皙的锁骨上落下禇红的吻痕。蔡徐坤羞红着脸一颗一颗解开自己的衬衫扣子，范丞丞顺势向下咬住了那对小樱桃。红痕带着蔡徐坤动情的娇喘声扩大着，蔡徐坤感觉到自己湿了，还没开口，范丞丞就已经领会到了他的意图般褪下两人的裤子。

范丞丞的性器早已勃起，不需要什么特别的前戏，范丞丞就缓缓进入了蔡徐坤的后穴。温暖的甬道包围着范丞丞，范丞丞开始缓缓地抽插，温柔而不失粗暴，每一下都能准确无误地顶到蔡徐坤的敏感点。蔡徐坤压抑地呻吟着，左手紧扣范丞丞的五指，感受着顶撞带来的快感。

他们的身体很有默契，在范丞丞射了的同时蔡徐坤泄了出来。蔡徐坤有点发抖，他听见范丞丞对他说“kun，再来一次吧”蔡徐坤没有拒绝。范丞丞见此投入了“工作”中。

这场性爱持续了太久，最后是以蔡徐坤哭着喊着说不要了作为结尾，他的小穴里满是滚烫的范丞丞的精液。范丞丞替他擦干了眼角的泪水，一路抱着蔡徐坤回到他的小屋。帮他清洗干净，又为他盖好被子才离开。

第二天蔡徐坤醒来的时候范丞丞早已不知所踪，床头柜上留着一张字条，清秀的字迹一看就是范丞丞的风格。上面写着：对不起，以这种方式来告别。当你看到这封信的时候，我应该已经离开了。世事难料……我知道，人生没有那么多的happy ending，只是我没想到分离来的那么快，所以也没有想好用什么方法来道别。这世间的一切都太仓促了，就像我们。人间值得，我不值得。我们本就不是一条路上的人，只可惜我明白的太晚，愿你能找到一个真正爱你的人。祝你幸福。

蔡徐坤内心很平静，但是他的眼泪止不住的往下流。其实他从一开始就知道，什么留下来都是骗他的，他只不过想看看范丞丞的态度罢了。却没想到他会有那么冷酷的一天。

背道相驰，无法弥补的是两颗破损的心。

蔡徐坤怎么找也找不到范丞丞，这个人就像凭空消失了一样。在蔡徐坤的世界里，在整个世界里。蔡徐坤用了很久才冲淡了这件事对他的精神影响。他不再是一个混混，也不再惹事生非，全然是一幅三好学生的样子。

毕业后，他接手了家族企业，一夜之间利润就上了亿，被杂志周刊里吹得天花乱坠的记者采访，还被誉为“当代最成功的商人之一”。他没有再谈恋爱，所有人问起来他只是摆个严肃脸“我在等一个令我上瘾的，使我戒不掉的引子。”

至于这个引子是谁，旁人就无从而知了。


End file.
